In a transducer, energy of one form is converted to energy of a different form. Electroacoustic transducers convert electrical impulses to acoustic vibrations that may be perceived as audible sound to proximate listeners. Conventional electroacoustic transducers, or speaker drivers, include a conical diaphragm and frame with the magnetic sound-producing components mounted to the small end of the cone, leaving the large end of the cone open. In such configurations, the directivity behavior of the output sound of the transducers may not be uniform above the frequency where the wavelength of the sound is less than the diameter of the radiating surface (e.g., the cone). For example, wavelengths of sound output by a woofer that are much larger than a size of the woofer may be radiated in an omnidirectional manner. However, as the wavelength of the sound approaches the size of the woofer (e.g., a diameter of a cone of the woofer), the sound output of the woofer may be directed in a non-uniform radiation shape. In loudspeakers that include both woofers and high frequency sound components (e.g., a horn), the erratic, non-uniform radiation of sound from the woofers may generate crossover effects that may distort or lower the overall quality of sound output by the loudspeaker.